Accidental prayers
by SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: When Cas hears Deans prayers, he goes to check up on him, only to find he is in no danger – quite the opposite, actually. Placed in the UA (Universe Alternative – I'm trying to help making this a thing), where Dean is still human, Castiel is on full power, and the only dangers the boys are facing are the occasional monsters. Rated M for masturbation, implied Destiel


_Cas ..._

It wasn't loud, but Castiel heard it. He always heard Dean's voice.

_Oh, Cas ... Please ..._

His prayers sounded weak. Was he wounded? Or in danger?

Castiel wasted no time. He traced the prayers back to Dean in a matter of seconds and flew off. In the next moment, he was standing in room 114, Midnight motel, Colorado.

And it was empty.

He looked around the room, noticing a few books on the table and various weapons on the beds. Yes, it was definitely the right room.

He heard another moan. It was coming from the bathroom. Turning himself invisible out of safety, Castiel moved on the other side of the locked door in a quarter of a second. It was remarkably warmer inside, due to the hot steam coming from the showers.

So Dean wasn't in danger. So why was he calling to him?

He moved to the right to peek inside the shower curtain. He remained invisible – even with with his rusty people skills he knew it would be socially unacceptable for Dean to find his friend checking up on him while he was in the shower. He would most probably be greeted by a very familiar "Damn it, Cas! What the hell are you doing here?", followed by an angry explanation just why this situation was not okay.

He saw Dean's naked form – and forced his mind not to acknowledge how beautiful it was – leaning his left forearm on the wall. He was breathing heavily and moaning desperately. He didn't show any signs of being hurt – the moans themselves were starting to sound more like moans of pleasure, now that Castiel mind wasn't clouded with worry anymore.

He trailed his eyes from Dean's head, which was leaning on the forearm, and down his wet body. He followed his slightly moving arm, right down to his ...

_Oh._

Castiel's face flushed and out of decency, he looked away – for good three seconds. It was mesmerizing, watching the Righteous man touching himself in such a manner. His eyes were glued on his hand, moving up and down his hard cock, squeezing slightly at the base, and running his thumb across the slit at the top. He felt heat rushing throughout his body, and for the first time since he entered his vessel, he completely lost control over it. He felt himself starting to sweat as his blood boiled dangerously, and started gathering up in that same area where Dean was stroking himself.

"Fuck, ungh," Dean moaned and bit the skin on his arm to muffle a particularly loud moan. He released the skin from the death grip his teeth had on it, and just as he reached his climax, a single word left his mouth like a filthy blasphemy.

"_Castiel!_"

Castiel froze. He didn't have time to imagine how deliciously sinful his name sounded, combined with Dean's voice while he was riding out his orgasm. He panicked. Was he really invisible? What if Dean saw him? He used his full name, which meant, by human logic, that he was absolutely furious.

He already opened his mouth to apologize profusely for sneaking up on him and being an unwelcome witness to Dean pleasuring himself, when the other man straightened himself, frowned in unmistakable guilt, and turned his body back to the hot shower to finish showering, while his semen was lead into the drain by the water.

Castiel sighed in relief. So he hadn't seen him. But why was he screaming his name then?

Dean turned the water off and dried his body with a white towel. Castiel watched him as he started putting his clothes on, while he still felt tightness in his lower region. He looked down and saw a bulge in his pant's – no doubt a biological reaction to watching such a sexual act taking place. He had experienced it before – when he was watching the movie about the babysitter and the pizza man, if he had to name one such occurrence.

Dean left the bathroom and Castiel followed him. He dreaded becoming visible again. If nothing else, he would have to explain himself as to why he was here for no reason. He supposed it would be best if he would just go. Dean didn't know he was there anyway, and he had no problem pretending this never happened.

He already stretched his wings and prepared himself to fly off, when another familiar voice spoke up.

"Have you ever heard of quiet masturbation, Dean?" It was Sam. He was sitting on the bed and taking off his shoes. Dean looked at him with panicked wide eyes.

"How long have you been there?" he asked. "I thought you went to the library."

"Yes, and I returned just in time to hear you scream Cas' name in a heat of passion. He wasn't in there with you, was he?" Sam frowned. Castiel's cheeks blushed once again as he felt guilty for not only spying on Dean in the shower, but also now, on the private conversation he was most certainly not supposed to hear.

"No, um," Dean cleared his throat, obviously hiding his discomfort. "Just- just me."

"Oh, thank God," Sam sighed. "I'm pretty sure that would be the most awkward way to find out you two are together."

"Wha- what?" If possible, Dean's eyes widened even more. "Why would you assume Cas and I are together?"

"Well, you did just get off thinking about him, as you nicely made it obvious for the entire motel," Sam pointed out. Dean blushed deeply at the remark and looked at the floor shamefully. "You should be glad he didn't hear you and mistaken your wild imaginary for prayers. Imagine him popping up in the middle of your ... thing, because he thought you were in trouble."

Now it was Castiel turn to blush. He was glad none of the WInchesters could see him. And he also realized the conversation was taking a turn into the waters Castiel wasn't prepared to hear and most certainly wasn't meant to.

He stretched his wings in preparation of flight, but just as he set off with his destination set to Heaven, Dean and everything he saw earlier flashed in his mind, and suddenly everything – Heaven, Hell, earth, sky, God, angels, demons, and every other thing he had ever known was momentarily erased from his thoughts and memories and suddenly it was all just Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean ...

... And he ended up standing in the motel again. Very much visible.

"Cas?" Dean asked. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What ... What are you doing here?"

"I ..." Castiel really had no idea how to explain himself in that moment. There was certainly no excuse he could use – he didn't need their help with _anything_ at the moment, and they weren't calling for him. So, he figured, truth was the most sensible answer.

"I-I heard your ... prayers ... A-and I thought you were in trouble, so I ..." he trailed off, blushing. The Winchesters were looking at him in confusion for a few seconds, but then Dean's face softened in a terrifying realization, while Sam looked between his brother and the angel with amusement.

"Oh," was the only thing Dean mustered up. In the few moments that were filled with an awkward silence, he managed to gather his thoughts.

_Cas doesn't know why he was "called" here, right? He didn't know I ... Well, he didn't know anything. I can just come up with something._

"Yeah, I ... it was nothing. You're a little late. I was feeling kind of ... lonely while Sam was gone, so I hoped you would be a nice company for the time being," he lied through his teeth, although even this pathetic lie managed to get him to blush.

"Oh," Castiel said and blushed slightly, as images of him joining Dean in the shower flooded his mind. He was relieved, though. None of the brothers knew he was here the whole time. "So, you don't need me anymore, then? I can go?"

"No!" The answer was too quick and too loud to be counted as a nonchalant. Sam rose to his feet with a small smile, which he barely kept in check. "I was just heading to the, uh, library, yes. I'll be gone for another hour or so, I need to check something about that thing with the, uh, thing. You can stay here with Dean, so he doesn't get ... lonely again."

Castiel squinted his eyes in confusion as he watched the tall man heading to the door.

"But, you just came back from the library. Why would you need to go there again?" he asked before realizing he just blew his cover. Sam froze in shock, but soon laughed in realization, while Dean looked like he wanted to crawl to the floor and die from mortification. Castiel's eyes widened while his mouth closed abruptly, but still too late to keep the important words in. He blushed in an even deeper shade of red.

_Oops._

(A/N: I came up with this after reading a headcanon on tumblr (I can't remember the source, unfortunately), where someone imagined Castiel spying on Dean masturbating. Also this is the first fic that is at least remotely close to a smut, so, although I don't like to fish for reviews so directly, I would really like to hear if I'm on the right track or if I should abandon anything smutty forever :P hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
